


Swapping Stories

by pepperlover100



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Lila Rossi exposed, Maribat Bio Dad Bruce Wayne Month, Meeting for the first time, OC is Dicks sister, OC is Scarlet Hood, OC is an ex-assassin, OC is married to Jason, Spontaneous addition of OC, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlover100/pseuds/pepperlover100
Summary: It was another normal day for Marinette Wayne. She hasn't had the best or most normal life since she grew up in the league of assassins but it's been better since aiming to live with her father and becoming Robin. It was just a regular evening dinner with her family consisting of Jason being a nusience. And then she was on a battlefield in group hug with her best friends and hero team with everything back to normal for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Wow does she hate akumas well now she knows she's adopted.--------------Or an akuma causes Marinette and Damian to live each other's lives
Relationships: Jason Todd/OC, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [SoupboneClavicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupboneClavicle/pseuds/SoupboneClavicle). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [Rephrase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091387) by [StripedSunhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedSunhat/pseuds/StripedSunhat). 
  * Inspired by [I Spotted a Baby Bat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244826) by [Catthhay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catthhay/pseuds/Catthhay). 



> I know nothing of canon Batman this is all from maribat fics I've read which is a lot Like almost every single one on this platform to the date I made this that I could find but also not many there is a lot of them 
> 
> I also got the idea from the fic "I spotted a baby bat" chapter 3 where marinette and Damian are having there chat about understanding each other but yet never really cause they didn't know what the other had gone through so I was like but what if they did but like nothing from fic that is at all applicable It just gave me the idea but I figured I'd give credit them for the inspiration

"They always have that little lucky bitch all the attention I deserved and now you will all feel your siblings pain of being ignored" the akuma screeched. 

"Hey lucky us were all only children meaning this shouldn't do anything to us if we get hit right" Honey bee asked. (Chloe had shaped up and become my best friend after Lila stole my friends so I gave her back the bee and she took up a new alias to protect her identity). The akuma hurt led a beam at ryouko but she wasn't fast enough to dodge but nothing happened. "I guess bee is right but still try not to get hit." I said. 

Not even a minute later a was hit by a beam expecting to stay right there, I was very surprised when I was in a temple starring into the emerald eyes of a tan skinned woman. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Demon spawn needs to learn how to talk to girls then maybe he would have a stick shoved so far up his ass" 

"TODD I WILL EVISCERATE YOU"

"oh calm down demon spa- Ahhhh what the fuck"

"Jason stop pestering him and Damian stop throwing silverware at the dinner table"

FLASH

"Ummm Bruce where did lil' d go" 

"I have no idea"

"Since when is the brat magic"

"I have no idea"

\--------

I looked up to see the big grey eyes and smiling face of the Pettit Asian woman in front of me. 


	3. Chapter 3

I reappeared on the battle field after the akuma was defeated and look to see kagami wearing the ladybug earrings, before breaking down in hysterics. Through my tears I focused my mind I would find that poor person who I switched with (who might be my sibling (like what)) and I would wrap them in the biggest hug ever now I just needed to figure out who Bruce Wayne was. 

"Mari are you alright" Chloe asked from above me. I simple hooded slightly and she pulled me in for a tight hug the rest of the team (in civis) piled on. I sat there content to be with my friends -my true friends-.

\-----------

I reappeared in my seat at the dinning room table. My mind was elsewhere. Because what the mother fucking shit just happened. I just lived someone else's life but that didn't make sense there was no problems in Paris so did I dream it. For once in my life that wasn't about social dicorom I was confused. And I did not like it. 

"Demon spawn where did you just dissapear to"

"I left?" 

"Yes you did do you not remember you disappeared in a flash of light and just now reappeared in another"

"So I didn't dream it then" I mumbled to myself. 

"Dream what lil'd"

"I'm not exactly sure but it almost felt like I lived someone else's life but my appearance changed as well because I looked like a carbon copy of father. But there are no super villains in Paris so it can't possibly be real."

"Interesting we will look into this"


	4. Chapter 4

I stepped out of the hotel onto Gotham’s streets with a sigh. “Of course they leave you alone in the most dangerous city in North America” so trudged up to a nearby cafe to grab a coffee before walking to W.E. since she still had plenty of time since they left an hour early. She smirked to herself as she thought about the fact that every thing was under her name since she won the contest. So they would just have to wait wouldn’t they. She was so lost in thought that she didn’t even notice that she barrelled someone over till Tikki pointed it out. I whipped around fast. “On mon dur. Je suis desole. Est tu dacor. Oh um English. Are you alright, I’m terribly sorry.” I scrabbles to apologize. 

“It’s fine shortcake” I scowled at the stranger. “Tt I am not short thank you very much” he looked startled. Was I too harsh. I realized a couple of days after the Akuma switch that I acted a bit colder I think it is similar to however the person I swapped with acts but I wasn’t sure. “I’m sorry sir that was rude of me I’m just late and lost and tired and mad and over all having a terrible day I didn’t mean to snap at you”

”it’s not a problem I have those days too but if you dont mind my asking was is a kid like yourself whose clearly not from here walking these streets alone” he asked I blinked he sounded worried. I wasn’t used to that from someone other then my team. What do I say to reassure him. Ummm... “Oh one I'm 18 and two your also a teenager because your defenetly younger then me and three it’s nothing my class and I were supposed to go on a tour of W.E. and then they left an hour earlier then they were supposed to so I missed the bus and now I’m lost” a look of anger crossed his face as I finished. Oh no. Did I screw up. Was he gonna yell at me. I felt my self curl up and my breathing become uneasy.   
  


“hey hey woah I’m not mad at you pixie pop I’m mad at your class because that’s not all right to leave you alone like that. Eighteen or not” 

___________________________  
  


I crashed into the ground looking behind me all I saw was a tiny blue haired girl drinking a cup of coffee walking away before she stopped and turned to look back at me before rushing over to me.   
  
“On mon dur. Je suis desole. Est tu dacor. Oh um English. Are you alright, I’m terribly sorry.” She practically screeched before helping me up. “It’s fine shortcake” her response was so like Damian and unfitting to this pip squeak that it momentarily stunned me. “I’m sorry sir that was rude of me I’m just late and lost and tired and mad and over all having a terrible day I didn’t mean to snap at you” She amended quickly.

i felt like I got whip lash from that turn around but I realized that this tiny foreign kid was all alone so I asked her. As she answered I could feel myself grow more and more furious. Who leaves a a foreigner 18 or not alone in Gotham of all places. He whips out his phone to tell Dick that he found his missing French girl because he was leading the tour but before I could read his response I realized the girl was hiperventilating so I leaned down so we were the same hieght and quietly so as not to scare her but loud enough to be heard “hey hey woah I’m not mad at you pixie pop I’m mad at your class because that’s not all right to leave you alone like that. 18 or not" 

She called down slightly and hesitantly looked up at me. "So your not mad at me." she asked in the quiet voice that I wouldn't have heard if I hadn't been trying. "Now why do you think I would be mad at you for getting left behind." I asked calmly. "For not being more responsible. I should have anticipated it and planned ahead so I would not get left behind" She answered. I was seething internally so as not to scare her. 'Who the fuck blames the Woman that gets left behind for being late when you left an hour early and why the hell does this poor woman think that this is except able behavior' I smiled at at her. "Hey why don't I help you back to WE my brothers work there I know the way." she gives me a small shaky nod. 


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into the W.E. building "thank you for helping me sir. Im sorry if I was an inconvenience. Oh pooie I should have made sure I wasn't disrupting your day I'm so so sorry sir" I said turning back to the stranger panicking slightly. "No problem pixie pop. I wouldn't have done it if it was a problem for me. " he said before walking off. I took a deep breath before walking into the lobby of the large building. "DUPAIN CHENG WHY WOULD YOU PURPOSELY MISS THE BUS SO WE WOULD HAVE TO WAIT FOR YOU SINCE YOU TOOK THE CREDIT FOR HER GETTING US THIS, YOU STUPID BITCH" my ex best friend alya yelled in French apon seeing me. 

I sighed before walking up to the reception desk to collect the passes. There was a special one that she said was for me. I sighed before handing it to Lila Rossi (the bane of my existence) to avoid any arguing. 

A tall man with black hair and blue eyes stepped up to us a minute later. "Hi I'm your tour guide my name is Richard Grayson." my head snapped up to get a better look at the man before I got really dizzy.

*  
"I'm just saying M that it would be better if you made friends and interacted with people you're own age"

"Grayson I have no reason to interact with those brainless minscreats"

"Come on lil demoness dick is right maybe a boyfriend would help you get that stick out of your ass"

"Todd I have no use for a partner as it is an easily exploited weakness that serves no purpose"  
*

They were familiar I found the persons family and didn't even have to look. I smiled to myself. Now to find the fourth.


	6. Chapter 6

I listened intently as our tour guide talked (I was the only one listening). He was very good at it and it was all really interesting. But we soon stopped for lunch in the cafeteria. I grabbed my food and looked around for an empty table. There were none so I found a table with a man who looked half asleep. "Excuse me is this taken" I said pointing to the seat in front of me. "No" he mumbled so I sat down. He looked up at me before I got dizzy grabbing my head with my hand. 

*

"Lil demoness just tell my where you put my coffee"

"I did not take your coffee drake I have no reason to participate in such ludicrous activities"

*

"You ok" the man asked. "Oh um yeah I'm fine just got a little dizzy there" I replied softly. "I'm sorry you're part of the French class that's doing the tour right." I nodded. He scrunched up his eyebrows. "Then why are you sitting here and not either your class" I simply sighed. "I'm not exactly there favorite person to be around" before taking a bite of my food effectively shutting down conversation. 

A few minutes a later a boy with tan skin and semi familiar green eyes walked up. I didn't pay it much attention opting to take a sip of water. "Drake that minscreat is being insufrabule if you get him to leave I will buy you an extra large coffee." I spit out my water turning around so fast to look at the boy I cracked my neck. "You" I said furrowing my brows "me what? I've never met you so what is the cause of your horrific mannerisms" I laughed "an asshole, that's about right. Do any of those people seem familiar to you" I asked pointing to the table full of my classmates. He blinked before looking and whipping back to look at my. "You know what that was" he said taking the seat next to me. I nodded. Both boys looked at me expetantly. "well" I blinked. 

"Oh you want me to explain um what do you know about the Paris situation" they both simulataniosly rose a brow. "Ok so nothing um so there this guy called hawkmoth who turns people who are experiencing negative emotions into superpowered mind controled villains to do do his bidding and we have our hero's ladybug and cat noir who defeat these villains called akumas." they both blinked. "Ok putting THAT on the back burner what does this have to do with whatever happened to the two of you." the half asleep man asked I think it was tim I really should have asked. "Well it happened because a girl was tired of her siblings getting all attention of her parents so she got akumatized and anyone with a sibling that got hit with her beam would switched lives with there siblings and even thought the battle lasted only an hour you lived the other persons entire life and your supposed to forget after the cure is cast but since I'm ladybug I remember and there for so does he" I said dropping my voice to whisper at the end. "why would you just say that to someone you just met" Tim? Said. 

"You don't understand I know EVERYTHING about his life and he already knew that so." I explained. "Drake I think we should be more concerned about the possibility that father did it again and she knows about our activities" he blinked and then seemed to process that before laughing. "He did didn't he. But omg this ball of sunshine is potentially related to your grumpy self eek but at least she'll fit in. Wait do you have a tragic backstory" I shook my head before reseaving a look from the boy. "I would say tragic With the bullying you reseve from your incompetent classmates. And your blatent tolerance to the situation is ubsurd. Couple that with all the memories of the tragedies caused by akumas and you get tragic from seeing you friends and family die repeatedly and dieing or being severely injured yourself you hit tragic especially since you are massively untrained. And that is just the tip of the iceburg" he answered for her. Well guess this is turning into a very interesting trip. "Everybody wait. I still don't know your name. But hey being you has its perks because now I know a ridiculous amount of languages and am no longer untrained."

"Damian and I suppose you are correct in that assessment" 


	7. Chapter 7

"We will have to discuss this with father at a later date so I will give you my phone number so we may figure out a time to best address this." (DW) 

"Maybe we don't address this as ourselves because I will be stuck with my class except when we're asleep at the hotel so" I said with a wink. 

"That should work but um yeah never got your name" (TD)

"Oh my gosh I'm such a clutz I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng"

"Ok Mrs bustiers class let's get on with our tour" (Dick)

"Oh well it was a pleasure to meet you both see you later I guess" (MDC)

__________________________________

I sat on the roof of the WE building before I heard five barely noticeable thumps behind me

"So I assume your ladybug" (Bat)

"That I am maybe dad" (Lb)

"Excuse me what" (Bat)

"Heh heh guess we missed that part of the explanation" (RR)

"Red Robin explain" (Bat)

"Well the akuma from what she could tell only sealed siblings which would make her robins biological sister if ladybugs observations are correct" (RR)

"That is important information I should have been informed of" (Bat)

"So your telling me the pixie pop over there is demon spawns sister" (Hood)

"Enough of that insufferable nickname if you had lived his life you would be grumpy too and your constant mocking is not helping him in fact I say it's hindering him because your making him believe he hasn't changed in the years he's lived with you and is still the murderus brat he was when he arrived and if I hear any of you call each other hurtful names like you calling Red Robin replacement I will kick your ass you overgrown baffoon and this applies to ALL of you" (LB) I said well glaring menacingly. Hood took a small step back and I caught I glimpse of robins slightly upturned lips. 

"Who knew someone so tiny could be so terrifying" (NW) I turned my glare to him. "I am NOT tiny" I seethed 

"Eh hem we would like to help you with your situation in Paris wether it be training or aiding in figuring out hawkmoths identity" (Bat)

"I believe she has sufficient training from living my life but I do agree with her original assessment of Gabriel Agreste being Hawkmoth especially since we know and akuma can be used on the holder of the butterfly." (Robin)

"I agree but would love the help in actually proving it and not just a hunch" (LB)

"Well with that aside, can I hug my new sister!" (NW)

"Oh I want in" (Hood) 

"Sure" I said hugging them, Even Robin and bats joined the group hug. 

"It feels nice to hug someone I haven't in a while" (LB)

"Do your friends not like hugs" (Bat)

"I. Don't really have friends" (LB) 

"Your parents" bat said while frowning

"Always busy in the bakery like don't get me wrong there great but not necessarily super attentive" (LB)

"Wow I guess even if you weren't related to demo- Robin, Bats would have adopted you anyway that or Bruce Wayne. You've got a problem and maybe a curse for all you're children to have crap lives before they meet you and your emotionly constipation self." (Hood)

I slapped my hand on my forehead. "You're an idiot Hood"


	8. Chapter 8

"You got a piece of her hair right Nightwing" (bat) 

"Yeah B I got it" (NW)

"she called me an overgrown baffoon" (Hood)

"Ok we need to aniline it to figure if she really is my daughter and what exactly she wants" (Bat)

"If I may interject from my experience she is a genuinely good person and most likely wants nothing more then to get to know her family" (DW)

"An overgrown baffoon I am not a baffoon" (JT)

"Would you just get over that it's really annoying" (TD) 

"Results are in she's you're daughter" (Dick)

"Well what do I do now" (BW)

"If I may suggest master Bruce that you talk to the girl and not make one of your projects treat her like a person" (AP)

__________________________________

"Maribug you've been acting jittery since our WE tour last week talk to me you still haven't told me what happened when you got hit by that akuma the swapper (yes I know that's a horrible name but I have no ideas). I'm your best your supposed to tell me when something is bothering you" I gave her a small smile. "Thanks Queenie but I'm not ready to talk about it yet it was a lot that along with figuring out I'm adopted is still messing with my brain" 

BEEP BEEP It was a text from an unknown number

-This is Damian. My father would like to invite you to dinner at the manor on Saturday, to formally introduce yourselves.

-I would love too come but getting away might be hard so I'm not sure I will have to ask miss bustier I'll give you an answer after I know for sure if I'm allowed

-I await your answer. Goodbye

-Bye Damian 

"Who was that" (CB)

"It's nothing" (MDC)

"If your sure" (CB)

I climbed into my bed and flipped the lights of

__________________________________

"She has to ask permission but she would like to come" (DW)

"Well that's great I can't believe I met our new sister and didn't even know it" (Dick)

"I know so unfair but at least you actually talked to her without being snapped at and knocked over" (JT)

"But also my Lord that girl has some major anxiety like when she bumped into me and told me she got left behind I got Mad naturally but she almost had a panic attack and thought that I was gonna be mad at her for not being more responsible and anticipating getting left behind like my god I want to smack her teacher" (JT)

"Yeah when she came in the whole class imidiatly started yelling at her it was bad"(dick). "You mentioned Her getting bullied when I asked if she fit the tragic backstory criteria what was that about"(Tim)

I growled "Lila Rossi" before turning on my heal and leaving


	9. Chapter 9

"Miss bustier is it alright if I have dinner with an um old friend from Gotham this weekend instead of eating with the class" I asked after hesitantly approaching my teacher

"Marinette thank you for setting a good example Nd being responsible yes you can go" (CB)

“Thank you miss bustier” I internally rolled my eyes you didn’t ask how I know these people or where I was going so very responsible of her. I head up to my room and see that Chloe is in the shower. I pull out my phone.

“Hello” Damian snaps through the phone 

“Hi it’s Marinette I just wanted to tell you that my teacher let me go so I will see you then”(MDC)

“Let me guess she didn’t even ask where you were going or with who”(DW)

“It’s honestly fine I can more then handle myself”(MDC) 

“That may be but your teacher doesn’t know this and even if she did she shouldnt trust it”(DW)

I hear squeak behind me I whip around

“Um I have to go I will talk to you later maybe so bye”(MDC) I hang up the phone and put it back in my bag.

“Who was that Maribug”(CB) 

“Not important”(MDC)

“No stop avoiding you didn’t answer me and you didn’t answer me now so stop stalling an explain”(CB)

__________________________________

“she hung up on me”(DW)

“Omg I like this girl even more she hung up on demon spawn”(TD)

“Tt shut up Drake”(DW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a question I don't know who I want Mari's mom too be like should it be Selina or Sabine or a random person I do know that it is not Talia so thoughts


	10. Chapter 10

I knock on the door to Wayne manor. J got an ear full from Chloe after explaining to her the whole I have a brother but I'm not telling you who situation. I am very nervous. The door opens to reveal Alfred. 

"Ah you must be miss Marinette."(AP)

"Hi it's nice to meet you in real life I guess" (MDC)

We walk inside and head to the dining room. Where I see my father and his wife Selina. "Hi Selina, Bruce or do you want me to call you dad or father what would be best for you"(MDC)

"Anything is fine but I would like to know how you came to be who is your mother."(BW) 

"Oh um I guess I'll call you Bruce for now and when you know me better dad but um I don't know who my mother is I always thought that my parents were my parents I didn't even tell them that I know that time isn't my papa so"(MDC)

"I can answer that"(SK)

"Selina what do you mean"(BW)

"She's ours and she lives with my sister and her husband in Paris." (SK)

"Why didn't you tell me"(BW)

"because there wasn't a good time too and then I figured you would never know and it wouldn't be a problem. And she was happy with my sister" (SK)

"you might want to rethink that statement seeing as the believed a liar over there own daughter or niece it doesn't really matter which they chose a stranger over family and they are not worthy of raising my sister"(DW)

"What" (everyone except DW and MDC)


	11. Chapter 11

"Damian don't you think your exsagerating a bit like yeah they banned me from taking commissions after lila said I stole her designs and the grounded me for three months when lila claimed I called her a bitch and they don't remember when my birthday is and didn't notice I disappeared for a week when I got kidnapped by chat noir but there busy and I'm an independent person there not the best parents but there not bad parents there just busy"(MDC)

"just like it's totally fine that your teacher forgot you at your hotel and let you walk around Gotham all by yourself" (JT)

"or how they didn't even fight it when you got expelled without proof. Or got attacked and assaulted by your classmates. And I don't think kidnapped covers the extent of how much I want to put a sword through that mangy cat no kill rule be damned"(DW)

"Or all the mean and rude comments from your classmates that they think I can't understand"(DG)

"that's not ok Marinette. it's bad and hurtful and illegal. It's called neglect and abuse and it is very much not ok and the fact that you think it is ok naked it so much worse"(TD)

"I feel like a terrible person I had no idea my sister has always been so nice and kind and I thought it was the right choice. I. Im so sorry Marinette if I had known I never would have sent you there."(SK)

"it's fine I don't mind you did what you thought was right and that was matters"(MDC)


	12. Notes

I know noting about Batman only stuff I’ve read from other Maribrat fan fics so yeah and I’m screwing with the time line 

Bruce = 42  
Dick = 24  
Does not live in bludhaven and works at WE  
Marinette = 18  
Lila succeeds, Mari is friends with Chloe, Last year of school, Was Planing to go to Gotham University before meeting Wayne’s  
Jason = 17  
but he died at fourteen and is now back with Bruce and not killing at this point  
Tim = 14  
Is already adopted by Bruce idk when that happens and is red robin and works at WE but is not yet Co-CEO  
Damien = 11   
But he is not as grumpy as eleven year old him should be because he has marionettes influence in his head so he changed a lot post switch and came to Bruce at 9

You may also notice that Maris personality keeps flipping around but her personality with her friends is calmer but not really open they have to kinda push her to talk to them when she is upset and she has Damien's upbringing and personality in her head so I thought that when every she gets mad or overwhelmed around anyone but her classmates and friends she tends to act like Damian and around her family once she knows there family is a bit more open but similar to her friends but also always trying to calm down the people around her like acting as though her classmates behavior is fine and you have her personality with anyone else is panicking and anxious because she is afraid that there gonna hate her or judge her

Lady bug will have an intierly different perspective she will be protected and A strong leader And very calm and level headed because I very much think that the kwamiis affect your personality if the transformation Is willing which is why hawkmoth mayura and chat don't get affected by there personalities or if your not compatible it's lesser like alya and trixx because a fox requires an understanding of truth which alya doesn't have 

So dick will treat Mari like a younger sister which she is but he will treat her like she’s really little because he’s dick and really over dramatic. Tim will probably treat her like he treats any of his friends even though she is older then him. Damian will treat her like an older sister and ask her for advice we’ll still being Damian there for snarky and can’t listen to instructions perfectly she will probably become his favourite sibling because she isn’t annoying but isn’t clingy like dick but he will never tell her that and Jason will treat her like she’s a lot younger then him because at this point he acts like an adult. Since she is very small he views her as a child so treats her like he would a little sister even though she’s older and once’s she gets used to it she won’t hate it since he’s pretty much her age anyway it’s not like she’s getting bossed around by someone a lot older then her. But she hates it if any of them comment on her hight.

In Batman I know it’s said Selina is tall so she’s gonna stay like the but Nette got the short genes that Sabine has from her grandma so she is very short So dick will be 5’10. Damian will be 4’8 and will grow up to be like 6’3 but he’s still a kid right now. Tim will be 5’4 but he’s still growing and will probably end up being 5’8. Jason will be 6’4. Bruce will be 6’3.5. Selina will be 5’7. And both Jason and Bruce are walls of muscle while Dick Tim and Damian are leaner but still muscular. Marinette is 4’10 and really skinny and has a baby face dispite being fully grown.

I’m adding there nicknames for each other like Mari to bat boys and bat boys to Mari just for myself and so that you can know whose talking without me putting there entitles on the end I also gave Bruce one for Marinette he probably won't call her it but it’s there so shush.  
Dick to Marinette = Nettie/Cupcake  
Jason to marinette = Pixie Pop  
Tim to Marinette = Nette  
Damian to Marinette = Ukht  
Bruce to Marinette = Bluebell  
Selina to Marinette = MariKit  
Marinette to Dick = Birdy  
Marinette to Jason = Blue Jay  
Marinette to Tim = Tim Tam  
Marinette to Damian = Muharib  
Marinette to Selina = Kat/Lena  
MPS to Marinette = Maribug  
Chloe to Marinette = DC  
Kagami to Marinette = Mari-hime  
Alix to Marinette = Minari (Mini Mari)  
Luka to Marinette = Melody  
Nathaniel to Marinette = Nettiebug  
Marinette to Chloe = Queenie  
Marinette to Kagami = Dragon  
Marinette to Alix = Bunny  
Marinette to Luka = Lukey  
Marinette to Nathaniel = Nat  
Classmates to Mari = Mari  
Alya and Lila to Marinette = Maritrash  
Heroes to Ladubug = Bug  
Ladybug to Robin = Rubin alsaghir  
Ladybug to Red Robin = Little bird  
Ladybug to Red Hood = Capucha  
Ladybug to Nightwing = Birdy  
Nightwing to Ladybug = Spots  
Red Hood to Ladybug = Baby bug  
Red Robin to Ladybug = Bean  
Robin to Ladybug = Alduesuqa


	13. Chapter 13

“As much as I appreciate that I should have kept an eye on you to make sure. Now since you two switched Damian hasn’t had the urge to murder someone so I would like to know why our brother wants to stab Cat Noir.”(SK)

“It’s not important and it technically never happened since it was in an alternate timeline not that they noticed either way because I was still gone in this timeline because I was brought back to this timeline in corappndence to the time I spent in the other timeline.”(MDC)

“Gah just because it happened in another time line doesn’t mean it’s not bad”(DW)

“But he’s not like that in this timeline he’s still obsessed with ladybug” (MDC)

“Yet, he’s not like that yet. And might I add that you are ladybug. You’ve been doing this for five years and dealing with him stalking you. The kid has a shrine for ladybug in his bedroom.”(DW)

“You know who the mangy cat is”(DG)

“Of course I do it’s obviously a-“(DW)

“NO ONE! Its obviously no one that you’ll know of and it’s not my secret to share so we won’t tell you. Can we talk about something else please.”(MDC)

————————————

I flopped down on my bed exhausted. That meeting took a lot out of me and Damian seems dead set on telling them everything. He’s treating it like something bad is happening. 

_It is bad. It is wrong. You’re being treated horribly.  
_

There fine and intiteled to there own opinions of me I don’t meet there expectations so they respond accordingly. I’m not being treated poorly.

———————

I sit in the lunch room a WE with Tim and Damien telling them more about my life. We were on lunch break from our internships where I mysteriously got paired with Chloe to shadow Tim. She got dragged of by Adrien to sit with the rest of the class.

”I don’t get how you put up with those idiots Chloe, Nathaniel and Alix are the only tolerable ones"(DW)

"I normally just ignore them as you would know. And outside of school I hang wth Kagami too I used to do Luka but he’s on tour with jagged”(MDC)

”so I can assume your team mates are Kagami Chloe Nathaniel and Alix” (TD)

”yeah. well Alix is a reserve, she only comes if needed and there was chat noir but he normally did more harm then good, his miraculous was removed. And Luka but since he’s on tour it’s normally just Mari -is it ok if I call you that- Chloe Nathaniel and Kagami”(DW)

”um well Chat Noir calls me mari along with my class so maybe don’t call me that please” (MDC)

”well please tell me you three have formal training”(TD)

”kagami does fencing and Chloe did gymnastics and I got all of Damians skills in the switch and I’ve been helping them”(MDC)

”omg B is gonna have an anurism you’ve been doing this for five years with zero training up until a month ago”(TD)

”yeah is that a problem I learn fast”(MDC)

”of course it’s a problem” Dick called from behind me. I jumped. I pulled a Damien scowl.”gah seriously Grayson” he looked at my face and did a double take.

”Oh My God. They have identical scowls that is creepy and Nettie you shouldn’t scowl your too adorable for that.”(DG)

“I will iviserate you Grayson” me and Damien say in perfect unison with identical scowls.

”No dick THATS scary”(TD)


	14. Chapter 14

I was headed back upstairs with Tim and Chloe when Damian steeped in front of me “ukht do you believe it would cause problems for you if I was to,,,eliminate the problem that is Rossi she’s now claiming she dating my. Does she not realize I’m 11” 

“It’s unlikely she realizes your 11 and no killing or maiming Damian but you can call her out but only that understood.” I told him sternly

“Understood ukht” he said before turning on his heel and marching off

I quickly run to catch up with Tim and Chloe. “What was that about” Chloe asked me I turned to Tim. “Tim I suggest you call Dick so he can make sure Damian doesn’t kill anybody and a lawyer since Rossi is now claiming she’s dating Damian and called him her sweet romantic damibear though I just think he’s aware of the claim not the specifics or he wouldn’t have agreed not to kill her” Tim rolled his eyes but pulled out his phone.

“Hey dick you might want to find Damian he’s probably about to commit murder— Rossi claimed she’s dating him— yes I know he’s 11– now I don’t think she thought about that before saying it— well acording to nette she called him her sweet overly romantic damibear— why do you think I called you of course he’s gonna comit murder— I have to get back to nette and Chloe so you got it handled or do I have to send nette too?— ok she will be on stand by just text me if you need her— k bye dick”Tim hung up the phone and slipped it back in his pocket. 

“So where was I-“ he was cut off be an angry Chloe.

“Does talking at lunch really but you two on a nick name basis and who told you Mr Drake that you could give her a nickname”

“Yes talking at lunch put us on a nickname basis but I probably should have warned you not to call me that around Chloe she’s over protective” I said apologetically 

“Of course I’m over protective you are have to deal with those numbskulls how do you know Mr Drake isn’t an asshole. Your too trusting so I have be the person that reminds you not to blindly trust strangers” Chloe said dramatically flailing her arms around 

“Well it’s a good thing she has you to protect her then but I don’t have any plans to be an asshole to my new si- friend” he said as he opened his computer On his desk. “But we should do some actual work.


	15. Chapter 15

I could feel Chloe narrow her eyes in suspicion before she sighed and got to work on the things Tim gave us to do.

A few minutes later dick came in with Damian flung over his shoulder. "Greyson I demand you release me so I can skin that harlot. Dami-poo!!!! Do I look like a deplorable stuffed bear. Let me at her Greyson" I sighed. "Damian wouldn't you rather ruin her life it would mean she suffer forever. Isn't that better then giving her the sweet release of death." I asked him. Chloe stared at me like I have to heads. "Your right ukht death is to good for the deplorable harlot." Damian replied before dick put him back on the floor. "You've known him like two days and he already likes you better then me" dick whined. "Stop whining Greyson it makes like a child" "Damian your assuming he's not a child in a grown mans body. Don't assume that because he is most definitely a child." I added. "DC since when are you rude. This is ridiculous utterly ridiculous. Your all acting like bickering siblings." Chloe screeched. Everyone freezes momentarily before Marinette starts laughing. "Chloe were really not. That's just there personality. You could probably put anyone in a room with them and you'd think they were siblings. Well not everybody. Lila and her sheep wouldn't because Damian would be trying to murder them." "Don't be ludicrous ukht I would not kill them I merly kill there dreams and credibility." Chloe shivered. "That kid is surprisingly scary. And your not acting like yourself" she leans over to me an whispers in my ear. "Are they brain washing you" I burst out laughing. "No queenie there not brain washing me"


	16. Chapter 16

"are you sure you want to do this" night wing asked me nervously. "Positive I want to look that idiot in the eye and she him that I'm not a joke." He sighed before we went in the zeta tube to the watch tower. I look around the room in awe "oh how I wish I had my sketchbook this place is amazing." "It sure is bug" he led me through the watchtower to the meeting room.

"So batman what the meeting for" superman asked. "Me" I said from the doorway. "Or if we want to be more specific your choice to ignore me" they blinked. "Bats what rediculous problem could that toddler have." Green arrow asked. I growled. Before i could think about it I surged foreword grabbing him by the neck shove him into a wall. "You would know if you let me speak but you have ALL continually ignored me simply I look like a child. I'm 18 you dolt. And wouldn't me being a child give you more reason to help me. Because I have saved all of you MANY times and none of you even knew it." I released him from hold. "Even if I was still physically kid I lost the ability to call myself that the first time I saw the world destroyed. Have Any of you ever seen the MOON split in half. Or the entire population of the planet turned to ash. Cause I have when I was 13. After you ignored my call for help.

Have any of you ever battled a fucking dinosaur. Have you seen a woman rip out the hearts of every child human or animal in the city. Have you ever lived a zombie apocalypse, seen ware wolves,vampires. Lived through multiple apocalyptic situations. Have any of not been allowed to have fucking emotions for six goddamn years. Have you ever been stalked and attacked by the guy who is supposed to be your partner and help you fight the potentially world ending terrorist just because you don't return his feelings. Did you get forced to be a hero at 12 because you dicided to save a guy from getting hit by a car. You ever been forced to be the guardian of nineteen gods meaning you will never be free from this stupid thing. 

Have you any idea how it feels for your pain to be laughed at by the people who were supposed to help, people who got a choice to be heroes. Do you know how all that feels. Can you even imagine doing that ALONE, because you refuse to make your friends feel that pain until you turn up on there doorstep pretty much dead accidentally revealing your identity so they go to your house and take a magic source for themselves so they can save you, and refuse to give it back just so you don't run yourself dead. Do you know how it feels for the only reason yours haven't killed yourself is because you have responsibilities that you don't even want. Do you know how it feels to die and watch your teammates die over and over again. ALL BECAUSE YOU IMBICILIC MORONS CALLED OUR CRY FOR HELP A FUCKING JOKE" I yelled breaking down into tears. I feels arms wrap around me. I vaguely see black and blue next to me so I can assume nightlong is hugging me. 

"You wield the ladybug miraculous" I nod slowly to wonder woman's statement. "And you are the guardian." Nod "where is the black cat" I hold up the ring that hangs on a string around my neck. "you wield both" nod "but that much strain on your body could kill you" I wipe my tears. "Pigtails is well aware of that she just chooses to ignore it." Plague says flying out of my hair. "Nu-uh nope not happening ladybug you are not wearing that ring if it's killing you. I know don't trust us but for the love of God at least give it to your brother." I shake my head. " it's my responsibility I wear it." I reply. "Huff for the love of kwamii" robin sighs. "Plague am I compatible with your ring." Plague flys round his head. "Actually you are. Much better that the previous filth. Pigtails just him the ring." He says flying up to my face. "I'm not giving it to him for the same reason I wouldn't give honey bee, Renard and dragon there's" plagg sighed "this is ridiculous blue boy just give to the traffic light." Night wing pulled it off my neck and gave it to robin. "I appreciate the concern but I can take care of myself ukht"

He slid the ring on my finger. "Is it weird that wearing this feels right" plagg laughed. "That just means your the true black cat to pigtails true ladybug." Robin gave a micro smile. "But aren't true ladybugs and black cats soul mates." Aquaman asks. "Yes but it is actually more often platonic or familial rather then romantic." I reply standing up. 

"Ok I have a question what do you want us to do." I laugh "well captain underpants I want you to do one thing and one thing only and that is staying the fuck out of Paris. I do not need an aukmtized meta or alien or highly trained fighter. Batman has already agreed to help me figure out hawk moths identity otherwise my team has it handled and robin will only be allowed in Paris if the black cat is required he can zeta there or I will have kalkii open a portal. If that's all I'm quite tired and will probably take a nap on bats couch so excuse me if you will." I zetad to the batcave before passing out on one of Wayne majors many couch's.


	17. Chapter 17

Dick's pov 

"Do you think she's alright with agent a or should I go too" I ask "it's alright night wing she'll probably just sleep and agent a is much more equipped to deal with crying girls then the rest of us." B replied. "Ain't that the truth" hood laughed. "Ok do you want to explain how you found about this or are we all gonna wonder for the rest of our lives." Superman asks. "I didn't. She came to Gotham and brought it my attention herself" "and you believed her she sounds insane" I heard b sigh "yes for three reasons I would never turn down a call for help unless I'm 120% certain it's false two robin confirmed it and Three because I trust my children not to lie to me and for your information if you call my daughter insane again were gonna have a problem" 

"dear Poseidon how many kids do you have" "I don't have that many. Cause there's spoiler, black bat and signal but we don't see them often and there's orical though she is not technically mine and there is night wing, red robin, red hood, robin and ladybug so eight and a half." "There is also scary lady." "Lantern if she hears you call her that she will probably kill you" hood barked out laughing. "Scarlet is not my kid" "says who" batman jumped. "Damnit scarlet can you ever enter a room with at least one of us knowing your there." "You know batsy I'm very offended you don't think I'm your kid or at least half your kid since I do live with you and I'm married to hood." " I still want to know how the hell you can evade my super hearing like I swear you don't breath or have a heartbeat or walk. Wait can you fly." "Yes i can fly but like hawkwomen can fly." "Excuse me but since when have you had wings babe." "since always I'm sure I told you." 

"Back to the topic at hand are we going to listen the girl." "My mother was a ladybug it is a prestigious honour so till hawk moth is defeated we do not interfere but i would like to formally meet her and perhaps introduced her to my mother the girl would be a fierce warrior. And she should likely speak with black canary." Wonder Woman proposes. "I have no problems with that" B agreed. "Then that is the course we will take." Aquaman confirmed. 

"Excuse you but I think that girl has had enough of her life decided by other people we can say 'hey do you want superhero therapy' or 'do you want to meet the queen of the amazons' but we won't tell her she has do anything she already doesn't like you so what reason do you get a say in her life." Scarlet contradicts "I'm her father" and she's known you for what four days why should dhe trust you to make decisions about her life. Stop thinking like a controlling asshat" scarlet huffs. "Fine we will let her decide" batman sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all like my OC. Probably not but she is an interesting character that I just spontaneously decided to add.
> 
> Edit: I somehow turned eight kids into ten kids I can't count so I've fixed that error but I'm ashamed I made it in the first place


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up on the couch in Wayne manor. I look up to see a girl sitting in the chair across from me. "Good to see your awake" she says without looking up from her book. Her accent is thick but I can't quite place it probably Irish with something else. She's wearing a oversized black graphic tee with short black shorts, fish nets and a maroon belt. Her hair is tied in a high pony and curled at the bottom where it ombré a to white from black. She has dark red lipstick and grey eyeshadow with black winged eyeliner. She stands up and walks over. She is tall at least as tall as Jason if not taller she has the shape of a Barbie doll or old animated character. Her complexion is pale -like a literally she is as white as a ghost- and flawless. The girl looks more attractive then a super model. "It's nice to officially meet you Marinette. I'm Alaina, Jason's wife -thought to the public it's only girlfriend- and Dicks younger half sister." I simply nod along. "I wanted make sure you were alright after your speech and get away from the rest of the boring meeting and meet you. So actually a lot of different reasons." I stopped to think for a second "wait how are you married to Jason your 17" she laughed. "That is along story that involved Damian's mother, my grandmother, alliances and arranged marriages that ended in us being magic ly married so we're not technically cause we're not in a legal sense but yeah we can't cheat on each other without literally dieing so not exactly not married." 'What that should not be a thing' I think to myself. "Well the others got back a few minutes ago and there worried about you so why you don't go show them your alright." 

"Cupcake thank goodness your alright" "Pixie don't scare me like that again" "Ukht they were foolish idiots and you did well but don't push your self like that agin" "Nette I was so worried I didn't have coffee since we got back" "Replacement that's a good thing stop with the coffee" "Marinette are you Okay" "Bruce I told you it was a bad idea to allow MariKit to meet them" "It was her own idea, but I am glad she's alright" is what I was bombarded with apon entering the room. I laughed softly. "If fine you can all calm down. No promises Blue Jay. Thanks for the compliment Muharib. Tim Tam I'm sorry I prevented you from drinking coffee. Thank you br-dad for allowing me to talk them. And thank you kat and Birdy for the concern. But I'm fine" I say to reassure them. "She is actually fine and not just saying to make yourselves feel better I checked." We all jumped as Alaina spoke coming up behind me. "Damn it Alaina can you stop doing that." Tim screeched.


	19. Info about my OC

I won't tell you all of it but this is to understand them at least a bit they get introduced in chap 17 and described in chap 18 only because you have no idea what they look like. 

So she is half Alien which is the cause of her looks she physically can't be anything but a stick like can't even have muscles even if she is obsurdly strong. She gets Inhanced strength, intellect, height, speed. She is no where near as strong as superman or fast as flash but it's better then an average human. She is 6,5. She is dicks half sister on her dads side.

She can be completely silent due to training she resigned on her planet where her mom is from, she uses it to scare the bats a lot. Her secret ID is Scarlet hood -will describe coustume later- but is often called shadow because no criminal has ever seen her she is kinda a myth similarly to Marinette in the fic 'Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting (but Sundays are meant for rest)' -it's where I got the idea from- and she just mysteriously trips up criminals or they just end up I front of the police station. She does have powers but she doesn't really use them, of the heroes only Jason and Damian know about them but they don't plan on telling -and now Marinette buts her memories of the events in Damian's life are fuzzy so she doesn't really remember anything about Alaina in the beginning of meeting her-. 

She lived in the league of assassins till she was 11 and practically raised Damian so he sees her as a second mother or big sister. She then met Jason on the streets after escaping the league before he was adopted by the bat. She stayed with her step dad and went to school and met Tim at the same time as knowing Jason on the street. She was sent to live on her moms home planet with her older half brother when she was 13 till 14 when they died because her grandmother went insane and took over the planet with her army. She was then went back to earth and made a name for herself using the fame she got from when Jason posted a video of her singing on the internet back when they were friends and becomes a celebrity under a false identity 'Alaina Benashé'. 

When she lived in the league she escaped for a couple moths when she was five before Damian was born and was taken in by the Grayson's -they didn't know she was related to them- where she learned that not everyone deserves to be killed.

When she was 15 she was kidnapped and forced to marry Jason when he was still in the league to form an alliance between her grandmothers army and the league of assassins so her grandmother dosent the destroy the league. When Jason went to Gotham and tried to kill Bruce she stayed out of it but when he went back to living with Bruce at 15.5 she followed and screwed with the bats a bit before formally introducing herself kinda like Marinette in the chaos angel chapter of 'rephrase'. She now lives with Bruce and the boys in the manor.

Her morals are different from most of the bats she will kill you if you are a horrible person and always will be and are undetainable, like the joker or her grandmother, so bats keeps her away from them since he knows he can't get her to follow his no kill philosophy. 

She is highly trained in both earth fighting and many types of alien fighting styles, and she has the memories of some of the world best fighters for reasons yet untold. She can easily beat all the bats in fight by herself without even using her powers. The bats don't know she's an alien except Jason. she could beat superman without kryptonite even without her powers. She is highly over powered for reasons yet unknown and not someone you want as an enemy there is a reason lantern (and others except in there heads) call her scary lady. 

she has exceptional instincts that she fully trust. you can't convince her to trust you she reads your body language and general vibe accurately and she trusts you or she doesn't, end of discussion. If she trusts you have an ally for life and she will do anything to protect you cause your family. If she doesn't trust you your not automatically disregard or made an enemy but she likely wont help you unless others are in danger. The bats tend to trust her instinct over there own if she says there trust worthy to her they are to the the bats but if she says she doesn't trust you there wary and it will take a lot to make them trust you if she says that you absolutely can not trust them then they won't. 

She is highly regarded by those that know she exists and also slightly terrifying to them to because she may trust you but that won't stop her from punching you through a wall or stabbing you non lethally if you annoy her or piss her off. And she is fairly easy to anger and piss off, especially if you hit one of her many triggers from the trauma she has had in her life.

She is also very smart and can figure out secret identities in like seconds flat. So she's probably gonna freak out a bunch of people.

Nicknames!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!i!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alaina to Jason: Dove  
Aliana to Dick: moncaí  
Alaina to Tim: Nerdy  
Alaina to Damian: croí cróga  
Aliana to Marinette: Shorts / Rinette  
Alaina to Chloe: Regalia  
Aliana to Alix: stopwatch  
Aliana to Nathaniel: Sneak  
Aliana to Selina: Sticky  
Aliana to Bruce: Bru-h  
Aliana to Clark: Blazon  
Aliana to Jon: Mini Kent 

Dick to Alaina: sora  
Jason to Alaina: Darling -said with an English accent so darlin' maybe idk howit's pronounced-  
Tim to Alaina: Sunny -cause she bright. Like smart. No one likes my jokes-  
Damian to Alaina: Amazon  
Marinette to Alaina: Sycamore

Scarlet to Nightwing: Aerial -cause he's an aerialist but loves Disney so Ariel. No one really-  
Scarlet to Red Hood: Apollo  
Scarlet to Red Robin: Smartie  
Scarlet to Robin: Champ  
Scarlet to Batman: Brad / the over grown bat furry with streped throat  
Scarlet to Catwomen: Katty  
Scarlet to Ladybug: polka dot  
Scarlet to Green Lantern: Glowstick  
Scarlet to Superman: Captain underpants  
Scarlet to Flash: Zippy  
Scarlet to Poison Ivy: Beanstalk  
Scarlet to Harley Quinn: Mallet  
Scarlet to Queen Bee: Buzzy  
Scarlet to Renard: little fox  
Scarlet to Bunnix: Time Stop

Nightwing to Scarlet: Shade  
Red Hood to Scarlet: Eclipse / Dynimo / Ace  
Red Robin to Scarlet: Genius  
Robin to Scarlet: Dakn  
Green Lantern to Scarlet: Scary lady  
Ladybug to Scarlet: inferna

Some of these are more clever then others and some are the name or word in another language or a legit synonym of the word and some are clever variants of synonyms. I'm supremely BAD at nicknames.


	20. Chapter 20

I am sitting in the batcave as I was called for a debrief. "So as you know I've been looking into potential bad guys who could be hawk moth." Tim started. I nod. "So immediately in my research I noticed that your prime suspect fits the exact body type as hawk moth from the two apperiancense he made. Along with your other observations of him possessing the grimore and his love of butterflies in his brand I did more digging. He did renovations to his basement, purchased a butterfly farm that he grows in said basement. That information along with his cryptic nature and the akuma's seeming avoidance of inguring adrien Agreste. I can conclude with 94% certainty that Gabriel Agreste is hawk moth. But we need definitive proof before acting on that." He finished. I groaned. "So I could have finished this year's ago if I'd just ignored cat noir which being who he is makes sense." Damian smirked. "But then you wouldn't have met us." "Yeah but I could have ditched Paris as soon as Lila came. And I was planning to come to Gotham university anyway for post secondary, so I probably would have met you I just wouldn't know we were related." Jason laughed. "No you look enough like Bruce we would have considered the possibility." "Besides you had no way of knowing for certain. So I think we send Scarlett to go in plant cameras and get out so we can verify then we take him out before your trip is over, that way it will further solidify that your NOT ladybug to the public since you weren't even in the city when he was defeated." Tim supplied. I smiled deviously. 

  
The next day.

  
"Voyage. You sure you won't get caught." "Positive bug I'm not called the shadow for nothing." I sigh as she steps through the portal it closing behind her. 

" _This is too easy. There is no security at all. This is fishy_ " scarlet calls over the coms. "There's no way for him to know your coming." Tim answers. " _Well he does._ " "How do you know that." " _cause I'm looking right at him_ " I suck in a breath. "She'll be fine she an amazing fighter." " _you know it's not nice to snoop a rounds people houses."_ _"yeah well neither is terrorizing a city." " you know nothing stupid girl" " I know plenty so please Enlighten me about your oh so valiant motives." "Grrrrrrr I want my wife." "Shouldn't you honor her by letting her go cherishing the memories and what she left behind. Like Darien who turned into an asshole since you neglected him." "It will all be fixed when I make my wish and return life to how it is supposed to be me and emilie and if she wishes she can have the child." "Wow your more of an ass then I thought you do realize that for balence to be maintained there will be a cost your perfect life will either last a short time or come at the cost of someone else's happiness" "others are irrelevant, now I suggest you get out of my house before I call the authorities." "Ha I'd like to see you try bitch, if you call them I'll just reveal you." "That is not how this works I'm the one in power here." "You can't even see me. If you call the cops they'll search your house but they won't find me but they will find your base. Are you really willing to risk it." _I laugh. "She sure does know how to piss people off." "That she does. It's honestly scarily impressive how good she is" _"so hawkbitch what's it gonna be" "I will get back my wife even if I must kill you to do it. Nooroo dark wings rise." "You wouldn't be the first to kill me. I have have a tendency to never stay dead. So bring it."_ many minutes of silence of followed since she turned off her com. " _I'm okay. Open the portal."_ her voice was strained but I opened the portal quickly. 

She he walked in one hand clenched tightly. The other clutching her side where there was a large gash. She simply walked over to the medical bay after dropping the content of her hand on the table. She grabbed a medical kit and pulled off her shirt before laying down and threading the needle. "Dear god. I know how to do that give it to me. You have a team of people who can stitch that and yet you always try to do it yourself." Tim cried exasperated. She simply smiled. "I thought you be busy celebrating" she said pointing to the table. I rushed over. I look to see the butterfly and peacock miraculous. "I would hug you but your injured." She shrugged. "Eh I've have worse. And honestly came out of that much better then him. He really pisses. Me. Off." I laughed. "Now all we have to do is get the ring back. Oh and p.s. The police were left an anonymous tip that you hung him to dry. And a stack of incriminating evidence was left in his office. So everyone thinks you got a violent streak and took him out." I smiled. "Yeah I probably would not have been nice so that's fairly accurate" we all burst out laughing as Tim finished her stiches.

jason walked into the cave and sighed apon seeing Tim standing over his shirtless blood coated wife. "I thought you said you wouldn't get injured." She smirked. "I won though" pointing to Me. I grinned and held up the lost miraculous. He had a shit eating grin form on his face before walking over and giving a kiss to his wife. "You better of gave that douche worse then he got." She wrapped her arms around pulling him into a passionate kiss. "You bet I fucking did." She grinned. "You two realize we're still here cause if really rather not have a repeat of last time one of you got injured that somehow ended in you two forget our existence and tryed to bang." Tim cried. "It was one time get over it Tim." Alaina shot back. "It was five." I laughed. Jason following suit then Alaina and finally Tim laughed. 

The he other came down to the cave to see us just laughing our asses off, they sighed and headed back upstairs.


	21. Chapter 21

I sat in the lobby of the hotel waiting for my class. Today we were going on a tour of the city. It was exactly a week after having dinner with my father for the first time. Three days since taking back the lost miraculous. We were waiting for our tour guides. And I have a sinking suspicion that it's gonna be a Wayne. And as if on cue Jason walks through the door tailed by Alaina. 

\-------------  
Mrs. Bustier POV

"Hi everyone I'm Jason and I'm gonna be your tour guide around the city." I look up to see a tall man with a chiseled jaw and a white streak running through his black hair. He's buff and muscular. He wears tight black ripped jeans with a black shirt, black leather jacket, dark brown fingerless leather gloves and dark brown combat boots. I can feel myself stare unaturaly long at him. My attention was drawn away suddenly by a second voice. "I'm Alaina I will also be your tour guide." The girl standing next to said in a bored tone. She is taller then the guy buy a couple inches though that's probably because of her knee high platform black combat boots with maroon laces. She looks like a Barbie doll with a slim waist wide hips and full breasts. She wears black fishnet stockings under a skirt that barely covers her full bottom. Paired with this is a long sleeve maroon off the shoulder top and black chokers. A Phoenix tattoo pokes out from under her skirt on her right hip. Along with a symbol on her chest accented with flowers that get thinner as they get closer to her shoulders. I can't help but think she's even more attractive then the man.

\-----------------  
Alaina's POV

I look at the class that looks like there drooling over us and Marinette rolling her eyes in the corner. I suppress my laughter. I do a quick head count. "Well everyone is here" I say in a bored tone before looking to jay. "Then we can go" he replies before walking out to the bus. 

I sit in the front seat next to Jason. I see Marinette and her blond friend, Cleo? Sit at the back of the bus. 

When we arrive at the park. We all get off. "So we are assigning you groups. You have stick together the whole time. And don't wander off Gotham is dangerous." I say bored. Actually everything I say is in a bored tone. I always talk in a bored tone except with family then it's only slightly bored most of the time. "The groups are. Alya, juleka, rose and Nathaniel. Max, mylene, Ivan and Adrien. Chloe, Marinette, alix and Nino. Kim, Sabrina and Lil-" I'm interrupted by a yell. "YOU CAN NOT PUT MY BOYFRIEND WITH A SLUT AND I BULLY." My eye twitches. Jason apon noticing this tryies to defuse the situation. "There will be NO switching or complaining or we will send you back to the hotel. And apologize to classmate we don't tolerate bullying." "No she deserves it." "Even if it's true does not mean you say it." I cut in after Jason. "And the only person I've seen be rude is you and sausage hair so I doubt it's true. So apoligize or go back to the hotel." I say tensely. "I'm sorry for pointing out the truth Marinette." She forced out. I rolled my eyes but let it go. "Ok stay with your group and don't leave the park. We meet back here in an hour." Jason explains before they split up. 

\--------------  
Marinette POV

I sigh happy I didn't get stuck with alya or Lila. I'm sure that was planned but still feels nice. "So um hey dudes." I look up to see Nino. I just sigh and sit down at the base of the tree next to us. "Nino" Chloe answers tersely. "Well isn't this awkward" alix laughed. "What do you guys want to do here." He asks. "When ever we go to parks alix climbs trees as she's already doing. DC sketches with Nathaniel but he's not here and I normally look at Instagram well admiring nature. So just get inspiration for some dumb song or something, cause in case you haven't noticed we don't like you." I sigh. "Be nice Chloe." "I'm not wrong we don't like him." I groan. "Even if it's true you don't say it and apoligize for calling his music dumb that was uncalled for." She huffs. "I'm sorry for calling your music dumb. Your actually good at it. I'm just putting my anger on Lila and alya on you cause your not my friend. Doing that is rude and disrespectful and I will try not to do it again." 

\--------------  
Nino's POV

I blink. Marinette just said that Chloe making a mean comment like she always does is bad but why would a bully call out there own behaviour. Not that her behaviour has been very Marinette like since Lila showed up. Lila. Who Marinette says is a liar. And she hates liars. Like when we were five and Silvia told the class that she was the princess of Ireland, and she destroyed her. I gasp. "Oh my god. How. I. I'm a terrible friend. You were right she is a liar. I should have realized that as soon as she said you were bullying her. You literally don't have a mean bone in your body." I hands clamps on my shoulder. "Welcome to the club of people with brains." The bored voice of our tour guides says from behind me. I jump.

"Hey shorts. You have got to tell me how you got Tim to fall asleep. You did faster then my." She asks. "Haha I drugged his coffee" Marinette answers. "Omg how did I not think of that. I've just been tranquilizing him for years that and steal all his stuff so he has to sleep." Chloe laughs. "Why do you have to tranq or drug someone to get them to sleep. Actually never mind it's Tim so that's fair does he ever sleep its ridiculous utterly ridiculous" 

I'm confused. "You two know each other." They both freeze. "Wait actually that's a good question." Chloe echoes me. "Ha way to fuck it up liana." The other tour guide comes up behind us. "Shut up jay, before I punch you." He laughs. "You wouldn't you love me too much."

THUMP 

I looked over to see the guy on the grass holding his face. "Never test me babe we both know I can punch a hole through a brick wall. And that pompous sausage hair already has me pissed the fuck OFF. I'm not in the mood for your games." She huffs before sitting next to Marinette. "Are you ok" he laughs "I'm good. That was -for her- barely a hit. She is way stronger then she looks. And I've had worse." I looked at him concerned. "Seriously I'm fine." I shake my head. "You are an interesting bunch."


	22. Chapter 22

"So Regalia and Stopwatch always had brains and DJ Boy just grew one, right. Who else am I missing" Chloe squeaks. "Regalia?" She whispers. "Of course you have a very regal personality. Your very much a Queen Bee" Alaina clarifies. Both her and Alix squeak. "I feel like I'm missing something." Nino asked confused. "Well you kinda ar-" Jason is cut of by a wail. 

"I CAN'T BELIVE MARINETTE WOULD SEND ME SOMETHING SO RUDE" Lila screechs. "Like I get she doesn't like me but how could she say that my boyfriend thinks I'm trash it's just so rude." Alya stomps over. "Oi Ms tour guide are you gonna yell at marislut for bullying lila" "and how exactly did she do that when she was over here the entire time" Alaina replies. "She texted her." 

"And how exactly did she do that" 

"With her phone are you dumb"

"You mean the phone that she gave me in the lobby of the hotel because she was worried one of you would break it" 

"Yes that on- wait what. You sent her those rude messages. You know her boyfriend is Damien Wayne and if she reports this you'll be fired"

Aliana turned back to us. "Is she serious" I nod. She turns back to alya "you do know that Damian Wayne is eleven right and your eighteen." Alya huffs. "Are you calling Lila a liar. Obviously Marislut currupted you too. Hey mr tour guide she's disrespecting Lila." 

He laughs. "She's disrespectful to everyone." Alaina gasps "I am not" he raises a brow "you literally just punched me in the face and you call Bruce Bru-h" "shut up" he turned to alya. "Just ignore her she's like that all the time" "well make her stop or Lila will have her boyfriend fire you." They both laugh. "Sweetie neither of us work for WE were uh close friends of the Wayne's. That's why we're touring you. so go ahead have Lilas imaginary boyfriend fire us from our no exsistant jobs" she huffed and stormed back to Lila.

"Well that was fun. But we should be going to our next stop so let's get this class moving." Jason cut in standing up. 

\------------------------------

Aliana POV:

"Welcome to the Gotham heroes and villains museum" the tour guide says. I trail of the back of the class. Jason stands in the middle with the museum guide at the front. The students are all whispering in French thinking we can't understand the. One of the students, a boy in a red sweater and brown hair with blonde tips. "Excuse me ms but can I talk to you" I raise a brow before I silently turn on my heel and walk to a secluded corner. 

"You wanted to talk" "yeah i want to know why your such a bitch. How dare you disrespect Lila like that. You really should be taught a lesson." He reels his hand back to punch me. I catch his fist in my hand and inch before it culides with by nose. "By the way I was asked to tour you because I'm fluent in French." I twist my hand so it grabs his wrist before I yank his by his arm back to the class.

"Ms bustier" she turns her head to me. "Control your students he is getting sent back to the hotel and that means so is the rest of his group so Lila Sabrina out you go" I say lifting my hand that's hold his wrist into view. "I don't feel that's necessary I'm sure your over reacting" I release his wrist and walk over to the teacher looking down my nose. "Your student trying to punch me. So your lucky I'm only sending his group back to the hotel and not canceling this tour all together, and reporting it mr Wayne. But if you test my patience I will." I explain slowly. "I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding" she tried to reason. "I assure you it was not." I say slowly my eye twitching. I can see the tour guide hearing the class away from us and Jason debating if he should step in. "I'm sure his intention was not to punch you" 

"Yes because when someone calls you a bitch and winds up for a punch there intention is not to punch you." My agitation is slowly increasing.

"I'm sure there was a good reason." 

"Are you trying to justify your student attempting to punch me." My eye twitches faster. Everyone in the room slowly shuffles closer to the exit. 

"Of course not I'm just trying to exp-" she was cut off by the sound of glass of glass shattering.

I slowly turn my head growling. I see scarecrow standing in the Center of the museum. Jason is in my peripheral vision cursing hearing the class into a corner. "I do not have time to deal with your shit I'm busy so get lost you damn crow." His head snapped to me. "who pissed her off" he muttered. I watch my knife fly a millimetre from his head. I slowly walk up to him grabbing him by the collar lifting him off the ground I stare him dead in the eye, my eye twitching iraticly. "You have three seconds to get out of here or the next one goes through your eye." He laughs nervously. "Oh h-hi you seem in an aw-awfully bad mood today I'l-I'll come back l-later. Have a n-nice d-day ms eagle." I drop him and he and his goons scuttle away.

"Where were we. Oh right, you were trying to justify your student trying to punch me." Ms bustier sweats nervously. "I was just saying how that was horrible behaviour and he will be punished accordingly. Know come on Lila Sabrina and Kim we best get back to the hotel." Alya screechs. "But Lila didn't do anything she shouldn't be punished." "Sorry that's the luck of the draw. the groups stay together so suck it up." I reply back to my bored tone. Mrs bustier and the three students shuffle out of the museum back to the hotel. 

A minute later the bats crash through the broken window. They look around. "Seriously, again. Stop traumatizing people." Red Robin cries exasperated. "I was not my fault that there teacher is incompetent and Bruce made me tour a class full of idiots. If scarecrow didn't want a knife in his hand he shouldn't have come near me." Nightwing sighed pinching his nose. "I'm still confused how you got all of the rouges afraid of you. Actually never mind you actually gutted the joker. So it makes sense that the entire city is afraid of you." "Why on earth would Wayne put you in charge of that class if he knew they were trouble it's preposterous. Obviously you would get upset. It's probably better that the riddler got the knife to the hand and not the teacher." Robin questioned. "Oh god yes that would have been a disaster." Red Robin cried. "Ok you know the rules when you stab someone." Nightwing states holding out his hand.

\-----------------------------------  
Chloe POV:

I watch as she takes out three knives from under her skirt a small sword from her boots and nine ninja stars, two hand guns, another seven knives, an expandable bow staff, a set of escrima stick, a pair of nonchucks, a foldable katana, a sabre and a titanium yo yo out of seemingly thin air, -IE her clothes- and hands them to the vigilantes. "I better get those back bird boy." She states. Robin makes an exaggerated eye roll. "They'll be in your apartment" before they all leave. I look around at the classes dumbstruck faces. I lean over to DC "You sure she's safe to be around." She laughed. "As long as you don't make her angry then perfectly safe and she counts as a bodyguard too." 

"Well we have a tour to finish don't we" DC's friend? Says before leading us through the building. I officially think she's wicked cool and wicked scary.


End file.
